1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun-roof housing for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sun-roof housing related to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,410. In the conventional sun-roof housing, a U-shaped main body along which a first gutter portion is formed has two corners each of which is cut out so as to be coupled with a second gutter portion with a drain port to be in fluid communication with the first gutter portion.
However, the connection of the second gutter portion to the main body is established in such a manner that an inner side periphery of the second gutter portion is directly adhered to an outer side of the cut-out portion by means of bonding agent. This results in that the bonding agent should be supplied between the second gutter portion and the cut-out portion which is of wide range. This supply is a cumbersome task to establish a perfect sealing between two portions. If a portion has been generated which is not supplied with the bonding agent, through the portion water passes, whereby unexpected accident may occur.